CLASE DE MUSICA
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: " Todos estallaron en carcajadas Miyako que minutos atrás había reaccionado se volvió a desmayar, Brick estaba en un rincón dándose golpes en la cabeza repitiendo "¿porque a mi?…..¿kamisama me odias? Constantemente, si definitivamente momoko y butch repetirían música y Kaoru y boomer se perdieron un espectáculo único


Todos los alumnos de la secundaria de nueva saltadilla estaban reclamando

La razón….

Tenían que CANTAR en parejas la canción "a esa" de Pimpinela

En conclusión: Y UNA MIERDAAAA!

Profesor: SIIIIILLEEEEEEEENNNNCIOOOOOOOO!. Bien los primeros en cantar serán …..la srta Miyako y el sr Brick

Miyako: si! Enseguida vamos

Bueno Miyako y Brick eran los mejores alumnos del instituto era normal que no replicaran ¿no?

Miyako ya estaba en el escenario con un micrófono y Brick estaba aún abajo pero ya tenía su micrófono

Miyako:

 **Ven aquí quiero decirte algo...-**

Brick sube al escenario

 **A** **esa que te aparta de mí** **  
** **que me roba tú tiempo** **  
** **tu alma y tú cuerpo ve y dile**

Brick: (con cara de fastidio)

 **¿Que quieres?**

Miyako:

 ****

 **Que venga** **  
** **que tenga valor** **  
** **que muestre la cara** **  
** **y me hable de frente** **  
** **si quiere tu amor**

Brick:

 ****

 **¿Para qué?**

Miyako:

 **A esa** **  
** **que cuando está contigo** **  
** **va vestida de…. Princesa** **  
** **a esa** **  
** **que no te hace preguntas** **  
** **y siempre está dispuesta** ****

 **A esa vete y dile tu**

Brick: (por primera vez viendo a la cara a miyako)

 **¿Que?**

Miyako:

 **Que venga**

Brick:(enojado)

 **** **¿Para qué?**

Miyako (alzando la voz)

 **Yo le doy mi lugar**

Brick:

 **¿Qué quieres probar?**

Miyako:

 **Que recoja tu mesa** **  
** **que lave tu ropa** **  
** **y todas tus miserias**

Brick.

 **** **¿Qué quieres demostrar?**

Miyako:

 **Que venga que se juegue por ti**

Brick.:

 **¿Qué vas a conseguir?**

Miyako:

 **Quiero ver si es capaz** **  
** **de darte las cosas que yo te di** **  
** **a esa, a esa** **  
** **a esa vete** **  
** **y dile tu… que venga**

Brick .(caminando alrededor de Miyako)

 **Esa** **  
** **que te pone tan mal** **  
** **fue capaz de hacerme volver** **  
** **a vivir ilusiones perdidas** **  
** **a esa** **  
** **que te hace hablar** **  
** **yo le debo las cosas** **  
** **que hace mucho tiempo** **  
** **tú ya no me das** **  
**

Miyako (cruzándose de brazos)

 **A esa** **  
** **que le puede costar** **  
** **hacerte feliz una hora por día** **  
** **a esa** **  
** **no le toca vivir** **  
** **ninguna tristeza todo es alegría** **  
**  
 **A esa vete y dile tu**

Brick:

 **¿Que?**

Miyako:

 **Que venga**

Brick:

¿ **Para qué?**

Miyako (alzando la voz)

 **** **Yo le doy mi lugar**

Brick:

 **¿Qué quieres probar?**

Miyako:

 **Que recoja tu mesa** **  
** **que lave tu ropa** **  
** **y todas tus miserias**

Brick:

¿ **Qué quieres demostrar?**

Miyako:

 **** **Que venga que se juegue por ti**

Brick:

 **** **-¿qué vas a conseguir?**

Miyako:

 **** **Quiero ver si es capaz** **  
** **de darte las cosas que yo te di** **  
** **a esa, a esa** **  
** **a esa vete** **  
** **y dile tu….. que venga**

Se escucharon los aplausos de sus compañeros

Profesor: muy bien, los felicito …bueno los siguientes serán….Boomer

Himeko: él está en la enfermería profesor (levantándose)

Profesor: en serio? Que le paso?

Himeko: recibió un puñetazo

Profesor: emmm…..bueno entonces Kaoru

Himeko: ella está en la dirección (levantándose otra vez)

Profesor: otra vez?, y ahora que hizo?

Himeko: le dio un puñetazo a Boomer

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime

Profesor: bueno entonces: momoko y butch…..: momoko y butch?...

Momoko. Aquí estamos profe

Apareció cargando una silla junto con butch

Butch. Le fuimos a traer esta silla para que se sienta más cómodo sensei por favor, tome asiento

Profesor: gracias (se sienta frente al escenario)

-pero no crean que esto ayudara en su nota

Momoko: para nada sensei, bueno comencemos (con una sonrisa más grande que el gato que sale en Alicia)

Si, definitivamente esos 2 tramaban algo no por nada eran los bromistas de la clase

Momoko: cof cof cof…espero que les guste nuestra interpretación (ya en el escenario) verdad butch?

Butch. Verdad momo y recuerden esta historia está basada en la vida real…..quiero decir música

Momoko:

 **A esa …..**

Bien hasta ahora todo bien aunque no comenzaron como miyako, el sensei iba a ir a corregirla pero butch le puso una cinta en la boca y cuando quiso levantarse no pudo

Miro a butch pidiendo una explicación y este solo alzo un tarro que decía: "sementó de contacto"

Ho No!

 **A la que te pario….**

 **Que no más me critica**

 **Me friega y me humilla**

 **Ve y dile**

OMG! Esto no podía ser, miyako casi se desmaya y brick solo se golpeó en la cara con la mano, y que decir de los demás estaban muertos de risa y claro esperando la contestación de butch

Butch:

 **¿Qué quieres?**

Bueno al menos butch iba a seguir más o menos la música ¿o no?

Momoko:

 **Que venga…..**

 **Pero antes de venir**

 **Se depile los pelos que tiene**

 **En las patas como puercoespín**

Butch: (sonriendo)

 **¿Sabes qué?**

Ho no, no venía nada bueno

 **Mi madre…**

 **Fue tan linda que siempre**

 **Me dio el pecho hasta la**

 **Adolescencia**

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas Miyako que minutos atrás había reaccionado se volvió a desmayar, y brick estaba en un rincón dándose golpes en la cabeza repitiendo "porque a mi…..¿kamisama me odias? Constantemente, si definitivamente momoko y butch repetirían música y Kaoru y boomer se perdieron un espectáculo único

 **A ella…**

 **Que con toda ternura**

 **Me enseño a eructar**

 **Cerveza**

Momoko:

 **A esa**

 **Vete y dile tu**

Butch:

 **¿Que?**

Momoko:

 **Que venga**

Butch:

 **** **¿Para qué?**

Momoko:

 **Que me ayude a trapear**

Butch:

 **¿Qué quieres probar?**

Momoko:

 **Que recoja tu mesa** **  
** **que lave tu ropa** **  
** **y todas tus miserias**

Butch.

 **¿Cuánto le vas a pagar?**

Momoko:

 **Que venga…**

 **Que se ponga el mandil**

 **Butch.**

 **-¿qué vas a conseguir?**

Momoko:

 **Quiero ver si es capaz de lavar**

 **Tus calzones que huelen a chil**

Todos rieron

 **A esa**

Butch.

 **A esa**

Momoko:

 **Tu madre**

Butch. (enojado)

 **La tuya**

Ho si todos tenían dolor de estómago ahora

Momoko:

 **A esa**

 **Vete y dile tu**

Butch:

 **¿Que?**

Momoko:

 **Que venga**

Butch( cara de admiración)

 **Ella mi santa mama**

 **Pa alejarme del vicio**

 **Bebía mi tequila**

 **Y quedaba bien briaga**

Momoko puso cara de ¿eres bobo o qué?

 **También siempre**

 **Me quiso dar**

 **Una imagen paterna**

 **Y traía cada noche un distinto galán**

Momoko cogió a butch del cabello y canto:

 **Tu madre**

Butch:

 **Hey que paso**

 **Me corta la inspiración**

Momoko:

 **Desde que traigo chornos**

 **No quiere meterse**

 **A ser la comida**

Butch:

 **Mi jefa no tiene la culpa que**

 **Seas medio bruta pa ser la cocina**

Momoko:

 **A esa**

 **Vete y dile tu**

Butch:

 **¿Que?**

Momoko:

 **Que venga**

Butch:

 **Otra vez**

Momoko:

 **Que no se haga de rogar**

Butch:

 **Que bien friegas me caes**

Momoko:

 **A ver si ella se anima a sacarte la mofa**

 **Con la uña del dedo**

Butch:

 **Sus reumas están muy mal**

Momoko:

 **Que venga**

 **A darnos de almorzar**

Butch:

 **No se puede ni parar**

Momoko:

 **Que venga**

 **Yo la recibo feliz**

Butch:

 **¿Qué le vas a pedir?**

Momoko:

 **Que le quite**

 **Las fachas a la taza del baño**

 **Color a aserrín**

Todos rieron

Momoko:

 **A esa**

Butch.

 **A ella**

Momoko:

 **Tu madre**

Butch. (Enojado)

 **La tuya**

Ho si todos tenían dolor de estómago ahora

Momoko:

 **A esa**

 **Vete y dile tu**

Momoko y butch:

 **Que apestaaaa**

Si definitivamente iban a reprobar esa materia, pero quien sabe tal vez en clase de cocina tengan mayor suerte…..un momento…..HO MIERDA


End file.
